


The Deal

by MikelaArts



Series: Family AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Someone please punch Shiro, family au, i couldnt resist, pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikelaArts/pseuds/MikelaArts
Summary: Based on lordzuuko's family AUShiro and Keith made a deal with the kids that they could get pets as long as they got all A's. They didn't think it'd actually happen though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Boom, another one. 
> 
> Unbeta'd again, I couldn't resist, they had to be in this AU somehow and I made a way. Lets just imagine them getting a giant tank and filling it with "galra" fish....

Shiro and Keith stared at the report card in disbelief. He did it, he had actually did it. The other two report cards laid on the table forgotten, big shiny “A’s” printed on them, but that hadn’t surprised them. Hunk and Pidge enjoyed school and were natural geniuses. No, the one that did surprise them was the clean straight A’s on Lance’s report card. Said boy was staring at them expectantly as his siblings jumped in place from pure excitement.

“Lance how did you?...” Shiro couldn’t complete his sentence, still in shock of how the boy managed to go from failing to straight A’s.

“I went to that prison teachers have every morning and I did volunteer work, duh.” The child crossed his arms and rolled his eyes as if it was a stupid question. Suddenly all the times they picked him up from school at night and bought him there early made sense. It was hard as is to keep up with the three middle schoolers with Hunk in the eighth grade, Lance in the seventh and Pidge in the sixth. Not to mention Hunks football games- that still shocked them- Lances baseball games and Pidge’s soccer games, the men could barely keep up. Yet they still thought it was a good idea to promise the children a pet. Honestly speaking they never expected all three of them to end the school year with straight A’s. They especially hadn’t expected Lance to at least. They loved their son to pieces but school wasn’t a strong point for him.

“Well? Can we get our pets now?” Keith let out a long sigh before nodding, sending the children on a screaming rampage to get ready. He looked over at Shiro with a scowl and glare.

“’Oh you can each have your own pet! Just get straight A’s, every last one of you!’ God I hate you so much right now.” Shiro had a small scowl of his own as Keith mimicked his voice, always making him sound like Buzz Lightyear for some reason.

“Keith it’s not that bad, we can just get fish-“ Keith cut him off with another impression,

“’You can pick any animal you want! I don’t even care if it’s a dragon!’” Keith continued with a monotone laugh before glaring once more.

“……I can make it up to you?” Keiths scowl loosened slightly before shaking his head.

“That’s not a question Takashi, you will.”

 

Leave it to Shiro to find a way to piss off Keith even more. They couldn’t just go to a regular pet shop, oh no, they had to go to a fucking supreme pet shop. The entire time in the store was spent with Keith glaring at Shiro before he backed out and took them to good ole PetSmart.

“I really wanted that Komodo Dragon. It could eat Jimmy from the 7th grade.”

“Pidge no. Go get a bird or something.” Pidge let out a small huff as she pulled away from the group, going straight for the snakes. Lance and Hunk shared a look before running off to go find animals of their own.

“Shiro if Lance would have touched that alligator I would have killed you.” Shiro laughed lightly but stopped as he noticed his husband only scowled deeper.

“Babe he just wanted to see if he wanted any Gator-Ade.” Shiro gave his husband a goofy smile and saw his lips twitch into a similar one before he stormed off with a short ‘don’t talk to me’. 

“Aw Keith it was a joke! Don’t be a hater gator!” He let out a laugh at his own joke as Keith just shook his head.

 

In the end, they ended up getting three different animals. An albino fancy corn snake for Pidge, a black cat for Lance and an all-black pit-bull for Hunk. After purchasing the animals as well as their homes and necessities the Shirogane family was finally able to head back home.

“I’m naming my cat Haggar!” Lance carried the cat in his arms, swinging her back and forth. If Keith didn’t know any better he’d swear the cat was muttering curses on the family.

“That’s an ugly name. My snakes going to be Sendak.” Pidge held the snake that was coiled around her hand, kissing it’s head gently.

“This is gonna be Zarkon!” Hunk easily carried the dog in his arms, despite it’s warning growls and all over evil glares. Shiro and Keith shared a look with each other over the bizarre names their children picked but said nothing, letting the children sort out their new pets.

 

The pets were interesting to say the least. It took a while for Zarkon and Haggar to stop hissing and growling at them. Although they didn’t stop glaring they now held mutual respect for the humans. It was odd seeing the cat follow the dog wherever he went but they figured maybe she’d grow out of it. Sendak on the other hand had only been a problem once. The snake was fairly tamed but every time it sees Shiro it attacks his arm. It was easy to say that Shiro just needed to avoid the snake and everything would be fine.

“See it isn’t so bad is it?”

“Shut up Mr ‘can we please get a lion.’”


End file.
